1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber connector and an optical fiber connector assembly having the optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, data transmission between electronic devices (e.g., between a personal computer and a flash memory) is achieved in the form of electronic signals. Sometimes, the transmission of electronic signals may be interfered with by outside signals (e.g., electromagnetic waves) or even interrupted causing loss of data.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a new optical fiber connector and a new optical fiber connector assembly, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.